


Play

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rimming, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: For someone who supposedly hated being ordered around and 'loved' commanding others, Glimmer found herself absolutely enthralled to Catra in this moment. The idea of 'no', of refusing her command? It didn't even cross her mind as she sat, wide-eyed and stammering for a second too long.---Glimmer and Catra share their first time together.





	Play

Glimmer couldn't help but blush. She could feel it, the heat rising in her cheeks as she tried, _tried_ to hold out just a moment longer. 

But she couldn't. Pouting, a puff of air disturbing a few stray hairs, she turned away from the mismatched pair of eyes that bore down on her.

“Heh. Was beginning to wonder when you'd crack, princess.”

“Shut. Up.”

Catra stepped back, hands raised in surrender and a wry, toothy grin on her face. “Hey, hey. Adora told us we had to play nice, right?”

Right. Of course. _Nice._

Like anything ever was when she was in a room with Catra.

Catra continued, lowering her hands again and stepping forward to lift the sitting Glimmer's chin with her finger. “And, Adora told us we had to _play_.”

“Yes. She did.” She grit her teeth as she spoke, wishing for all the world that she wasn't freshly bathed and cleaned and sat on the largest, plushest bed Brightmoon had. 

But she was. 

And to make matters worse, that little spark that Catra had was flaring again. Glimmer shifted her legs nervously, still refusing to meet the other woman's gaze as she drew so near.

That ferocious little spark. A tiny flame, burning so bright it could almost sear her. Catra - the trickster. The soldier. The _conqueror_.

That she could have held a crush on such a person - let alone one who had for most her life been her sworn enemy - was farcical. Scandalous, even. And yet, she had found herself drawn to confide it in her friends, Bow and Adora.

And, it turned out, that Catra had her own secrets to tell, too.

Her open relationship with Adora was not one of them, at least. Both of them slept around, getting away with far more than one would think possible in the short time they had been back together. 

What hadn't been apparent to Glimmer was how communicative they were. How Adora told Catra of her adventure, and how Catra sought her counsel on her future _conquests_.

Of _course_ Adora had told Catra that she'd developed a crush on her. Of course.

“Well. Shall we, then?” Catra's amusement seeped into her voice, even as she did her best to feign formality and etiquette. She was so close, Glimmer could feel her breath rolling over her cheek, those lips of hers hovering mere inches from the heat blooming there.

She could say no. Catra was, for _all_ that she _was_ , a reasonable person. She'd respect that choice. But…

Glimmer could feel that flame, beating in Catra's heart and warming hers. She didn't know if she wanted to say no.

She rather liked the idea of saying yes. “…Okay.”

Catra stepped back again, laughing. “Oh, you princesses are all alike - so huffy! I'm starting to worry you might be my _type_ , or something. Now, why don't you undress?”

Huffy? Huffy?! To even suggest tha- Oh.

Glimmer's mind seemed to stop dead in its tracks as Catra twirled on her heel, finger pointed skyward and a bemused look on her face. 

Oh, wow.

For someone who supposedly hated being ordered around and 'loved' commanding others, Glimmer found herself absolutely enthralled to Catra in this moment. The idea of 'no', of refusing her _command_? It didn't even cross her mind as she sat, wide-eyed and stammering for a second too long.

“Well, Sparkles?”

“Y-yes, of course, alright, right awa-”

“Shhhh… shh. Don't overheat and fry your brain, okay? Why don't you start with your shoes?” To take that tone with a princess was a dangerous game, but Catra played it well. All Glimmer felt she could do was nod and clamp her jaw shut, staring down between her legs as she kicked off her boots. 

“See? No challenge too great for our courageous nobility.” Catra snorted, as amused by her own 'jokes' as ever. And yet Glimmer found the heat continued to rise, her hands already moving to grip at the hem of her <!– bodysuit –> as if to pull it down.

As if that wasn't the precipice she was about to careen over.

She managed to make herself pause. Catra did too, looking her over, eyebrow cocked, as Glimmer swallowed anxiously.

This was really it. If she went any further, she was committing herself. She was allowed to back out but… It'd feel wrong. Disappointing. No. If she continued, she was admitting that she _did_ have a thing for the woman standing in front of her. And if she didn't? Well, she was only kidding herself, wasn't she?

It dawned on the purple-haired princess then that really, she had already made up her mind the moment she'd even agreed to this. It could have died there, if she'd let it. But she'd said yes then. And kept saying yes. Until she got here, and finally, _finally_ realized that she wanted nothing more than to keep telling Catra _yes_.

A sigh rippled through her body, some of that tension finally escaping her as she made peace with that burning hot fire that blazed in both their hearts. 

Catra seemed to understand, too. She was suddenly patient, no quick-witted jibe hot on her tongue now. She simply stood, waiting to let Glimmer continue and follow that order she had already given. 

She appreciated it, honestly. As she pulled and tugged, awkwardly pulling herself free. The moment of tranquillity, unassuming peace and quiet while she exposed herself.

She tried not to think about how long she had taken or how silly she had looked doing it, but as she finally set aside the hastily folded item Glimmer breathed a sigh of relief. She had done it. She was naked - well, half naked, given that she still had her top on, covering her breasts - but it was merely a detail. A technicality. 

What mattered was that, if she chose to do so, or was _told_ to do so, she could spread her legs, and Catra would be able to see _everything._

As she sat, staring at her naked thighs and trembling with excitement she barely knew what to do with, a sound slowly reached her ears. The low, steady rumble, growing imperceptibly louder with each passing moment - Catra's purr.

Glimmer found herself drawn to look. Her head raised until, at long last, she met those two eyes again.

The eyes of a predator, chasing their prey. Closing in for the kill. 

Catra didn't even have to say a word as she lifted two fingers, slowly spreading them into a 'V' shape. Glimmer was _hers_.

She leant back on her elbows, hands balled into fists to try and divert some of that nervous energy as she slowly, timidly parted her knees.

* * *

Part of her expected judgement. A harsh comment, or even… praise? For what, she didn't know. Catra had a knack for catching her off guard.

But instead, as she sat, spread wide and dripping sex on full display, Catra had only two words to say.

“Good - Continue.”

It was _exactly_ what she needed, though she hadn't known it. Glimmer's heart thundered in her chest as she nodded, reaching up and unlatching the clasp that held her top together. She could bask in that gaze for _days_ , it seemed. The way Catra stood there, watching her, silent save for that rumble that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

As the cloth fell away, easily shrugged off over her shoulders, Glimmer found herself suddenly floundering. What next? What to do, now that she was sat here, nude, and Catra still stood, tail swishing casually and every last item of clothing still on her body?

Again, her needs were met, her unasked question answered.

“Get up on the bed and turn around.”

Glimmer nodded, just once, to show her understanding, and then began to move. There was no question of her obedience.

She quickly found that there was something tantalizing about not being able to see as she settled into position, knees planted far apart and her upper body resting atop the bedding. Catra could be doing anything behind her - moving closer, undressing… Whatever it was, she didn't have the privilege to see.

In her position in life, that was a rare thing indeed.

Though, to bring an facet of her normal life in here was ludicrous. They both knew that the moment they left this room, they'd be back to being at each other's necks again. 

Still, for now - in here, alone together - they were something else. Something _exciting_.

Glimmer was startled from her thoughts, the touch of a claw dragging up the underside of her thigh jolting her forwards and drawing a gasp. 

“Oh, Glimmer… It's just me - I don't scare you _too_ much, do I?” Catra's hand continued, a second claw joining the first as they found that dip just below her rear, pausing.

Glimmer shook her head. “N-no…”

“Good.” Catra's palm settled on her now, followed shortly by its partner on her other side. Glimmer couldn't help but snare her lip with her teeth as she felt those two hands working to spread her cheeks, knowing full well _what_ Catra was inspecting.

The question caught in her throat. 'Is this right? Am I good enough? Am I… attractive?' It went unasked, like all the others, but as she felt Catra drawing nearer, the heat of her breath once again washing over her skin, she knew all she needed to know.

As if to ram the point home, _force_ her to know just how good she was, Catra lowered herself further still and planted her lips in a soft, surprisingly gentle kiss, right atop Glimmer's tailbone. Her response - a muted gasp - was met with another kiss, just a fraction lower. And then another, lower still, until Glimmer was bursting with anticipation and practically _cried_ as Catra finally locked her lips around her puckered rim.

That flash of heat lasted only a moment before Catra drew back again, chuckling to herself. “Don't get so worked up over a _kiss_ , Sparkles. There's a lot more where that came from, and you're gong to have to endure at _least_ a few.”

Her challenge issued, Catra dipped down once again, prying a groan from the princess as she squirmed beneath her. That sound twisted and warped with each motion, peaking as the feline's tongue darted out, prodding and teasing at first before settling in to do most of the work. 

The heat was almost unbearable. Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut, gathering bunches of the sheets in her hands as she clenched and unclenched in response to every action, achingly wet and dripping now with both Catra's saliva and her own juices. She could feel herself beginning to tire, that tension that pervaded her washing away with every lick, every lurid kiss and her body finally, finally starting to relax - and yet, that heat, that _need_ \- it only seemed to grow.

Catra seemed content to ignore her. Claws dug into the soft skin of her rear, leaving little marks where they scraped as Catra kept her spread for herself, head bobbing in the gap between Glimmer's cheeks as she dragged her tongue over her rim again and again. 

As good as she had been, and as good as she wanted to be - this was too much. Glimmer's resolve faltered, and when she found her breath, she opened her mouth to speak; to beg.

“C-Catra… Please…”

Behind her, Catra finally paused, standing and licking her lips. “Thought you'd never ask.”

“Wh-” Before Glimmer could utter more than a syllable, she felt Catra begin to move again, the drag of her claws suddenly absent, retracted as she ran her fingertips down over her rear and to that point between her legs where they were needed most.

“This better, princess?” Catra's voice echoed inside her head, playing on repeat as she stroked around Glimmer's entrance, teasing at her folds and brushing tantalizingly close to her clitoris. A finger on each side, moving up and down, spreading her…

“Much…”

“How about… this?” Catra's movements changed, those two digits closing together before drawing the loudest cry she'd made all evening from her as they finally, at long last, dipped inside. “Heh. No need to answer that one. I have a _preeeetty_ good idea.”

If she had tried, it would have been nothing more than an incoherent moan. Glimmer whimpered as Catra slowly stroked over her, her two fingers splitting apart to tease her wider before closing again and giving her a burst of short, sharp thrusts - each its own pleasure, each scratching a different part of her need.

The return of Catra's mouth over her still-twitching rim seemed to complete the puzzle. Glimmer found herself gasping for breath as Catra took her, tongue and hand working together perfectly to leave hardly a moment's rest, no chance to breathe as they rapidly built and built and built and-

* * *

Glimmer didn't know how long she'd lasted. She'd been swept off her feet from the moment they began. But from the way the knot of energy in her abdomen _burst_ as Catra made her cum for her, she'd wager it was long enough.

She offered a low, trembling groan as it wracked her body. Catra helped her along, those final few moments filled with the sensation of Catra's tongue _finally_ diving inside, taking her ass properly as she thumbed over the princess's clit. 

It was more than enough, and hardly slowed at all as she felt herself gushing, unable to contain herself as she squirted and ruined the bedsheets. 

Only once she had collapsed, knees unable to keep herself aloft, did Catra finally withdraw. Glimmer watched her out of the corner of her eye, the still-clothed feline licking her fingers clean with a satisfied look on her face. “Not bad, for a princess.”

Somehow, she took that as praise.

Glimmer seemed to lay there quite a while. Catra finally stripped down at some point, yawning contentedly as she laid on her back next to the still-calming princess and patted her side. “Seriously. Not bad, especially for a first time with me.”

She slowly stirred, dragging her head around to look at the person laying next to her. “Really?”

“Really. And, uh… Do you mind if I finish myself off here? I can go back to my room if you'd prefer.”

“W-what? No, no… Noooo. _You're_ -” Glimmer finally roused herself, propping her chin up on her elbow and glaring at Catra and the tiny hint of pink that rose from her furred sheath. “-not getting off that easy. At _least_ let me help you.”

“Huh. Adora really wasn't kidding when she said you had a crush on me, hey?” Catra seemed genuinely surprised, which somehow hurt more than anything she'd said before. Of _course_ her interest was real! What, did Catra think she was just _playing_ with her because she thought it'd be a fun little novelty, one of those stupid games? Really?!

But Glimmer said none of that, not even letting a hint of it cross her face as she considered her next words carefully. “She… wasn't. I do, really, _really_ like you, Catra. And… Well, that was _amazing_.”

Glimmer raised her free hand, palm skyward. “But you're a _jerk_. I don't want to owe you one, y'know? So just… Let me help you out, and we'll call it even?”

Finally, at long last, it was Catra's turn to blush. Or rather, bristle. She blinked a few times, seemingly shocked by Glimmer's answer. “Uhhh… Okay, sure… I guess?”

Smiling softly, Glimmer finally slid off the bed, shuffling across on her knees until she was situated between Catra's legs. “So. May I?”

“Y-you may…”

As she reached out and gently stroked over Catra's sheath, teasing the feline woman's erection the rest of the way out, Glimmer realized that she could feel that spark again, the heat between her legs slowly returning. 

As she slowly lowered her head and sank around that cock, licking from base to tip and rising again to see an absolutely _transfixed_ Catra, Glimmer realized that they might end up trading quite a few 'favours' today, and that it wouldn't be so bad if they didn't quite come out even.

Not so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fics I'm posting today - the other one is a Steven Universe fanfic! Go check it out here:  
> [Late Night - Peridot/Jasper/Lapis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174834)  
> And as always, you can find me on twitter @DarkPritchard :)


End file.
